Sorting a Weasley
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: It's the first of September, 1983, and Charlie Weasley is about to be Sorted. Should be easy, right? Well... not if the Sorting Hat has a say in it. R&R please :D


**A/N**: My story for 'The Sorting Challenge' on the hpff-forums, and obviously, I got Charlie Weasley. I had some trouble starting, but once I had started, the story practically wrote itself. So, hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as well!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognise as someone else's!

(Oh, by the way: these are Charlie's thoughts. The Sorting Hat will speak/think to him in italics)

* * *

Being a Weasley can sometimes be very annoying. Like when you want to tell your parents a story and one of your many siblings keeps diverting their attention. Or when those haughty Purebloods make an ugly face when they see you, acting as if you smell bad or implying that they're superior. We learned at a young age not to care about that, but the fact that there are actually people believing that they're better than others is still something I find hard to believe.

One more disadvantage of being a Weasley is having a last name that puts you near the bottom of every alphabetically organised list. A list like the one Professor McGonagall is holding in her hands right now, calling up students one by one, so they can get Sorted. Yes, you heard me correctly: I, Charlie Weasley, am about to be Sorted. How I feel about that? Not very well. Everyone keeps telling me not to be nervous, but I can't help it. I have a family tradition to hold up; if I won't be Sorted into Gryffindor, everyone will be terribly disappointed. Gryffindor, the House of the brave. But right now, I don't feel brave at all.

Bill says I'll be brave enough for Gryffindor, that every one of us, Weasley children, is. Our mum gets angry on daily basis, and when she gets angry, she's also quite scary. Living with that makes us brave, according to Bill. If we weren't brave, we wouldn't have survived our home situation for over eleven years, he says. Besides, he says, I was always brave enough for the pranks we pulled, and he's a Gryffindor now, so why wouldn't I become one too?

Oh joy, they've already reached the T. I know I should be happy – after all, wasn't I complaining about my last name just a minute ago? Yes, I was, but I'm nervous as well, remember? McGonagall just called forward a girl named… Tonks. I didn't quite catch her first name, but she doesn't seem to be happy with it (I got this idea from the way she told McGonagall not to call her by her first name, in case you were wondering). Okay, she really has been sitting there for five minutes now. Can't that hat just decide? I just want to get this over with.

Ah, this Tonks-person is finally Sorted. At last! How many other students will have to sit under that hat before it's my turn? Oh wait, why is everyone staring at me so strangely? I look to my left… no one. I look to my right… no one! Where is everybody? Oh right, they're all Sorted. And everybody is staring because McGonagall probably called my name about six times already. So… here goes nothing.

_Ah, another Weasley…_ Do you have any idea how creepy it is to just sit there, with a Sorting Hat on your head, that talks? And being identified as 'another Weasley' at your first acquaintance isn't particularly encouraging, either.

_Oh, many students have sat here before you, Mr Weasley. Being identified as a creepy, talking hat at your first acquaintance isn't encouraging either, you know. Yet I have endured this for centuries, and can you hear me complain?_ If you're not complaining, what is it that you're doing now, then?

_Ah, Mr Weasley, you definitely have a sharp mind… Ravenclaw could just suit you, you know?_ Yep, sharp-minded I am. Just look at all the pranks Bill and I pull at home. Mum and Dad will truly miss us, now that we're both at Hogwarts. Although, Fred and George are still at home. And they're even more messed up than we were… at that age. Wait, what? Ravenclaw?

_Yes, Mr Weasley, Ravenclaw… not good enough for you? _Not good enough? Well – I mean, can't you just put me where you put all the other Weasleys as well?

_But, Mr Weasley, I thought you didn't want to be seen as just another Weasley?_ I didn't? I never said that! … wait, I did, didn't I? Darn. That's not what I meant…

_Then what did you mean, Mr Weasley?_ I meant – oh, I don't know! Can't you just Sort me already?

_I'm having too much fun here, Mr Weasley… but since you have no idea what you meant… no Ravenclaw material, I'm afraid._ Thank Merlin!

_You know, Merlin was a very talented wizard, but he never went to Hogwarts. Quite a pity…_ Yeah… I heard my mum tell my younger brothers and sister that story over and over again. I really don't need to hear it another time.

_Oh, you're becoming rebellious now, are you? Maybe Slytherin would…_ No! Absolutely not! I am not going there! Do you hear me?!

_Yes, Mr Weasley, I can hear you loud and clear. As does everyone else._ Oh. I said that aloud, then?

_I'm afraid you did, Mr Weasley. So, no Slytherin for you. Hufflepuff perhaps?_ …Why would I be a Hufflepuff?

_I have no idea, Mr Weasley,__ but I'd definitely make another student quite happy if I did…_ What are you talking about? I know just about one student here, and that's my brother, and he certainly would not be happy if I would be Sorted into Hufflepuff!

_I wasn't talking about your brother, Mr Weasley. Never mind. No Hufflepuff, then. Although you seem very loyal towards your family, you know? I doubt they'd still think I'm loyal if you'd place me in Hufflepuff now.  
__  
__Yes… __you might be right about that. You Weasleys should just stick with Gryffindor. You seem perfectly suitable for that House…_ Then why didn't you put me there in the first place? Why do you keep me here at this rickety stool?

_I was planning on doing that… until you so angr__ily interrupted me about being identified as another Weasley. Mind you, when I called you 'another Weasley'… I never meant to be supercilious._ Oh. Okay. That sounds… alright?

_Just wanted to clear that up. I was wondering if there would be a student who would converse with me this year… so thank you for that, Mr Weasley! I had already given up hope. _Oh. You're welcome, I guess. It was… nice. But, what do you mean, you had given up hope? That Tonks-person who was right before me sat here for five minutes!

_No she didn't. I immediately knew she would be a Hufflepuff. She's been up here for about fifteen seconds._ She was? Oh. I thought you were having a hard time deciding.

_No, I didn't. In fact, I briefly considered asking her about her name, but I decided against that. She seemed pretty upset about that._ Yeah, she seemed not to like her first name too much.

_Well, Mr Weasley, it's been a pleasure, but we've been chatting for over five minutes now…_ Really? It's been five minutes already? Wait, what –

… _so I'll just Sort you now, if that's alright with you_. Yeah… go right ahead. I'm ready for it!

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As I walked towards the Gryffindor table, an immense applause greeted me. Bill gave me a high five and yelled, "What was taking you so long? We almost thought you'd died up there, if you hadn't suddenly yelled out loud!"

I grinned. "I'll tell you later!" I yelled back. As I sat down at the Gryffindor table, I glanced up to the Sorting Hat once more. I could've sworn it winked at me.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what do you think? I really had fun writing this. If you have any comments, critic, or thoughts, if you spotted any errors, or if you just feel like it, don't hesitate to review! :)


End file.
